


Opie and Jax's Story

by Tinytina



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinytina/pseuds/Tinytina
Summary: This is Jax and Opie's story how they became friends the women they end up with doesn't follow the club as always I don't own Sons of Anarchy or the characters only my characters i am rewriting this whole story





	1. Begining

Chapter 1 Beginning  
Harry “Opie” Winston and Jackson “Jax” Teller grew up together in a little town called Charming California. Opie an Jax’s father put together a motorcycle club called Sons of Anarchy. Jax an Opie were born two months apart ending up best friends and brothers, Jax and Opie met Tara in 1st grade Jax fell in love with Tara after some kid was picking on Tara on the playground he saved her. Tara and Beth her mother lived with Kevin her acholic abusive father who physically, mentally, and sexually abused both. Gemma and John had another little boy named Thomas who was always sick, Jax loved his brother more than life Jax always went to the hospital when Tommy had to go for his heart when Tommy was six and Jax was 13 Tommy died Jax was devested, Tara comforted Jax, a couple years later Jax comforted Tara when her mom died from a car accident. They were in the 9th grade Tara met Donna Lerner she became Tara’s best friend, Donna wanted to meet Opie; Tara decided they should hang out together by this time Tara and Jax were already in a relationship. Tara decided she wanted Jax just making out wasn’t enough, Tara gets a room at Charming Inn. Tara gets ready putting a red lacy bra and thong set on Tara sets the room up with roses, wine, among other things calling Jax to come to the Inn. Jax gets their opening the door looking in he sees Tara laying on the bed looking beautiful Tara tells Jax get comfortable turning the music on Tara kisses him passionately she licks his neck biting a little licking down his chest she bites his nipples making him moan running her tongue over his abs rubbing his cock through his boxers telling Jax stands up Jax pulls his boxers off watching her eyes as she licks all around finally taking the whole 11 inches in her mouth Jax is amazed at what she can do with her tongue moving her head back and forth faster he grabs her hair pulling her up, Jax kisses her undoing her bra he rubs her nipples finally kissing and biting them Jax has her moaning his name Jax tells her I need to taste you pulling her panties off he starts licking as her moans get louder telling Jax I need you now! Jax knowing Tara’s history goes slow Tara tells him do it hard, Jax pushes in Tara tells him I want deep and hard getting on he hands and knees, Jax pounds her pussy fast and hard like she wanted Jax pulls her hair as she says harder Jax pounds her hard finally both cream hard. Jax being 15 has only been with two crow eaters and Tara; Jax tells Tara I love you plus I wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you going through what Kevin did, Tara gets up going to the bathroom Jax watches her ass sway getting turned on Tara comes out seeing Jax with his eyes closed stroking his big cock watching him makes her want him in her mouth, Tara crawls up the bed as Jax opens his eyes still stroking his cock Tara bends down licking around his cock when Jax starts moaning Tara deep throats him telling Jax fuck my face hard, Jax tells her to stop get off the bed and on your knees Jax stands up telling Tara ok now that’s better, Tara puts him back in her mouth letting him know what she wants Jax grabs her head making her deep throat him; Tara pulls off throwing him a condom bending over the chair telling him to fuck my dark hole while pulling my hair Jax does what she wants making her cream, Jax creams to, going to sleep Jax wakes up to Tara deep throating his cock. Tara tells Jax grab the wine pour it on me and lick it off Jax does being 15 finally making love, among plain out hard core sex they spend the weekend rocking each other’s world Opie asked Donna out she said yes soon they became a couple Donna finally broke down after 3 months telling Opie I want to make love to you but I’m a virgin Opie kisses Donna slowly licking her neck Opie runs his hands under her shirt knowing what turns her on from their heavy petting sessions Opie pinches her nipples Donna strips so does Op laying her on the bed using his tongue, teeth, and mouth to make love to her body finally Opie kisses and licks her clit hearing Donna moan he uses a finger slowly fingering her while eating her pussy finally he makes her cream licking her some more telling Donna it will hurt I can go slow or push right through Donna tells him get it over with Opie pushes his 11 inch cock in, Donna bites his shoulder hard letting her get used to his size finally she moves Opie makes love to her until she tells him faster creaming together Donna tells Opie you rocked my world having sex most of the night. Opie loved showing Donna the different ways to have sex Donna is a fast learner he finds out Donna loves sex. Donna’s parents hated Opie because he was a son or soon to be Joe and Liz told Donna to break up with Opie. Donna broke up with Opie for six months, Donna cries to Liz an Joe she was going to be with Opie challenging her parents to get to know Op with Liz yelling leave leave right now your nothing to us anymore. Jax and Opie wanted nothing more in life except a Harley and a cut following their father’s footsteps with Samcro when the boys where in 11th grade they started prospecting for the club, John and Piney told them they had to finish school before they could become members. Tara ended up in the hospital beaten so bad from Kevin because he found out Tara was pregnant not knowing if it was his or Jax’s, the club was there for Jax and Tara when Jax thought he was going to lose Tara; Tara finally wakes up telling Jax what happened, when the doctor comes in he tells Tara they had to give her blood. Jax and Opie worked hard in both school and the club. John threw a party when they graduated, Tara and Donna where there. John and Piney were running guns for the Irish, John was trying to get Samcro out of guns. Tara wanted to go to school to be a doctor. Donna decided to stay close to Opie going to school two hours away to be a nurse. The day after graduation Tara leaves Jax going to Chicago for school Jax is crushed realizing the girl he loved was planning on leaving, Tara yelled mean cruel words to Jax as she told Jax to stay in this backwards incestuous town she was leaving, telling Jax I used you for protection and sex I never loved you. Clay decided to sell drugs behind the clubs back Opie overheard a conversation Clay was having with the Cartel, and Opie goes to Jax and tells him what he heard Jax tells him we will take it to Piney and John when we earn our top rockers.


	2. Patch- in- Party

Chapter 2 Patch in Party  
A week later Opie and Jax patch in before the party Opie mentions to John, and Piney; Jax and him have heard something, John after listening to the boys I will deal with him! Clay hearing what is said makes plans to go after the four of them. Jax an Opie go back out to the party, Opie spots Donna going to her, Jax goes to Kelly ignoring Ima who he hates. Opie starts making out with Donna telling her my room now. Kelly is kissing Jax passionately taking her to his room, Opie has Donna against the wall kissing her hard telling her I want to taste you Donna tells him only if she can taste you first, both taking their clothes off, Donna licks and bites down his chest grabbing his cock she licks it slowly putting it in her mouth Donna moans around his cock, both hear Jax telling Kelly he loves when she’s on her knees wrapping her beautiful lips around his big cock hearing Jax start moaning makes Donna tell Opie to shove his cock in me now, Opie tells her to get on your knees he slams into her making her moan knowing what she wants he grabs her hair pulling her till he can kiss her neck making her cream Donna tells Opie cream in my mouth baby. Finally going to bed hearing Jax banging the hell out of Kelly makes Donna horny, telling Opie she’s getting a shower he walks in 5 minutes later sees her rubbing her nipples with her leg up fingering her pussy, Opie gets in behind her shoving his cock in her pussy as he rocks her world making him cream to. Jax was done with Kelly after a hard workout. Ima was pissed she ended up with Juice only wanting a blowjob kicking her out. Ima ends up with Chibs who only wants hard fast sex with Ima getting kicked out that night hearing Jax an Kelly she wants someone to rock her world.


	3. Nevada and a Wedding

Chapter 3 Nevada and a Wedding  
Opie, Donna, Jax, Tig, and Chibs go to Nevada, Jax talks to Jury about some club business, then Opie and Jax play pool while Donna dressed in tight black jeans, green off the shoulder top with black 4-inch heels watch the guys, a girl name Wendy Case dressed in tight white jeans red form-fitting tank top and red 6-inch heels goes up to Jax, Opie, and Donna asking if she can play. Wendy wants to know Jax’s story Donna tells her Jax had a girlfriend since 9th grade Tara left him to go to school in Chicago telling him she only used Jax for protection and sex, Wendy tells Donna she had a boyfriend from Charming named David Hale who left her to go to Chicago telling Wendy the sex was great but he wanted a lady in and out of the bedroom having that from a women who was going to Chicago with him from his hometown. Donna realizing what happened calls Jax and Op over having Wendy tell them what happened, Jax and Wendy both realize Tara and David are together, Wendy finally gives Jax the push to get over Tara. Jax decides to get to know Wendy studying her Jax realizes how beautiful she is standing 5’6” with beautiful c- cup chest having an hourglass figure blond with some brown long hair, besides being beautiful they sit up talking half the night with Opie and Donna calling it a night, Opie is asking Donna to get married, Donna says yes kissing Opie it turns into Donna on her knees loving his cock Opie found out after the first blowjob she loves it, Opie grabs her head slamming his cock in her mouth she moans Opie tells her you have a choice ass or pussy? Donna tells him pound my ass hard while pulling my hair, Opie keeps pounding into her making her get louder Op tells her quiet down or I spank you, knowing she loves being spanked Donna moans louder Op spanks her ass as she gets louder telling Opie I would love to taste Wendy’s pussy, Opie cums from hearing that, pulling off the condom Donna follows Opie to the shower getting clean making Donna wrap her legs around him he slides his cock right in making her moan again Opie tells her maybe we talk to Jax and Wendy; I see her going home with us. Donna cums, getting clean they sit on the bed talking about the instant spark between Wendy and Jax. Jax feels a connection to Wendy he hasn’t felt in a long time talking about Tara and David helped, he does tell her about Kelly; Wendy say’s tell me more about Kelly; Jax tells her Kelly is blond has dd chest a bubble ass plus she’s 5’4” and will do anything in bed or anywhere else. Jax tells Wendy if you want to share my bed I promise I won’t touch you unless you want, Wendy kisses him so lovingly Wendy falls asleep on Jax’s chest as he runs his hands through her hair both waking up hearing Opie and Donna having sex Wendy gets turned on so does Jax deciding no sex together they figured they could watch each other after Wendy kisses Jax biting his lip Jax pulls his cock out stroking it slowly Wendy’s eyes went wide looking at how big he is Wendy starts pinching her nipples moaning, Jax biting her lip Wendy starts fingering her pussy Jax is watching while stroking his cock they hear Donna tell Opie she wants to taste Wendy’s pussy, hearing that makes Wendy moan fingering faster still hearing Op pounding Donna Wendy stands up walking close to Jax she pinches her nipples knowing she’s ready to cream telling Jax this he strokes faster both Cuming at the same time cleaning up they curl up going to sleep . Opie wake’s Jax up telling him and Wendy; Donna and him are going to get married Jax says we will be your witness. Jax tells Tig where they are going, they get to the church after stopping so the girls can get dresses getting to the church they see Tig, Chibs, and Jury waiting. Opie and Jax are wearing their cuts with black jeans, Donna has a deep red dress knee length dress on with sliver 6 in heels on, Donna made Wendy wear midnight blue off the shoulder knee length dress with white sparkly 4 inch heels, Opie and Donna get married they spend the night at the hotel. Donna and Opie barely make it to their room, Jax takes Wendy to his room she sees candles lite he lets her know he likes BDSM, fast, hard plus he’s bi, Wendy tells him awesome I miss that David didn’t like BDSM or that I’m bi. Jax tells her I will give you whatever you want babe loving that Wendy has a great body Jax makes love to her slowly than fast. The next morning, they all go back to Charming after stopping in to pick up Wendy’s things


	4. Home and Tragedy

Chapter 4 Home  
The guys with Wendy and Donna get back to Charming, Jax interduces Wendy to Gem an John after meeting them Wendy goes to talk to Donna. Gem voices her concern to Jax telling him she doesn’t want him hurt again, Jax explains to his mom everything Tara did, ending up cheating on me for years with David Hale who used Wendy like Tara did him. Jax tells his mom Wendy didn’t have sex with me right away only having one boyfriend, Wendy is sweet, caring, loves the guys plus I feel a strong connection to her plus Wendy is beautiful, Gemma tells Jax to bring her to Sunday dinner plus I think we should get to know her; son looks like Wendy will be staying in your life maybe you should interduce her to Kelly; Gem knowing Jax will find a way to keep Kelly an Wendy; Gem sees the way Wendy is looking at Kelly knows everything will be ok. Jax goes to Kelly bringing her over to meet Wendy; Wendy tells Jax how stunning Kelly is wearing black heels with skulls on them tight blue jeans and a form-fitting black tank top with skulls on it. Wendy excuses herself telling Donna I will be back us three need to talk, Donna tells her I need to spend time with Opie before work with all 5 heading to their rooms. Donna kisses Opie telling him to love me please Opie starts kissing her knowing she goes to work soon, Opie makes quick work with their clothes Opie starts kissing her neck rubbing her nipples Opie starts biting her nipples making her moan she grabs his hand moving it to her hole he shoves his finger in and out, Donna tells Opie love me now! slowly moving in and out Donna tells him more babe Opie flips them over letting her ride him, Donna starts riding him faster as he pinches her nipples they both let go. Jax, Wendy, and Kelly are getting to know each other Kelly goes to the bathroom Wendy tells Jax; Opie and Donna are making me horny seeing Jax stiff they hear Kelly walk out seeing her in just panties her nipples hard, Jax watches the two girls as Wendy strips telling Jax to get naked, Jax sits in the chair watching Wendy kiss Kelly passionately bending down sucking a nipple in her mouth she play’s with the other one moving her hand down she feels how soaked Kelly is Wendy pushes Kelly on the bed licking and biting her pussy making her moan, Wendy tells Jax put your cock in her mouth Kelly knowing how Jax likes it deep throats him letting him take control Wendy makes Kelly cream, Wendy tells Jax cream on my tits so Kelly can lick it off, Jax finally pulls out of Kelly’s mouth stroking his 11 inches until he creams watching Wendy lick her lips begging Kelly to use her beautiful lips and long tongue to make love to her. Kelly is making Wendy moan loudly yelling fuck me with your long tongue making Jax moan telling Wendy how Kelly can do amazing things with her long tongue, as Jax shoves his cock in Kelly’s hole after he wraps it pounding Kelly hard he knows she likes it, finally after rocking each other’s world most of the night Wendy tells Jax and Kelly I think this will work out but only at club parties unless we ask. Opie knocks on Jax’s door asking if he wants to go with him in the truck to get food Jax tells him sure. Opie goes to stop at the stop sign finding brakes are not working after replacing a week ago. Jax side get’s most of the damage


	5. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of my story lost all of it ion my laptop

Chapter 5 Accidents( I own DR. Kathleen Jones)  
Donna and Wendy get there before the ambulance Opie only has a broken arm both girls know they got to be strong for their men, they finally get Jax out of the truck before it explodes, Jax has head trauma, leg is broke and a piece of metal in his shoulder, they get to the hospital getting tests ordered for Jax and Opie even with him saying no, they see Jax has bleeding on the brain. Opie is ok except he has a couple broken ribs and a broken arm the gash on his head is stitched up while they all wait for word on Jax 3 hours later the doctor comes out letting them know why it took so long Dr. John tells them we almost lost him twice now we just wait and see if he wakes up. Wendy goes to Gemma telling her Jax will come through this I know he will. Wendy stays beside him waiting for him to wake up telling him every day how much she loves him, Gemma is very proud of how strong Wendy is letting her know she knew Wendy would make a great old lady. Jax is still in a coma 2 months later Wendy starts getting sick, Wendy makes a doctors appointment with DR. Kathleen Jones after getting some tests done Wendy is told she is pregnant 8 weeks getting pregnant the first time they had sex. Wendy tells Jax he has to wake up.


	6. Accidents

Chapter 6 Accidents  
Jax wakes up 2 and a half months later confused, wondering who Wendy is, Opie walks in seeing Wendy in tears. Opie explains to Jax, after Tara left we went to Nevada to see Uncle Jury; Wendy was there talking to us half the night finding out Tara is with David Hale who left Wendy for Tara. Opie tells Jax how they went to Vegas so him and Donna could get married. Opie tells Wendy go home get something to eat and rest, Opie and Donna both know about the baby, Opie calls Gemma to come get Wendy telling her Jax is awake. Gem gets there seeing Jax’s is finally awake Gem tells him I love you so much so does Wendy son, I will be back after dropping Wendy off. Jax tells Opie I’m confused my mom likes Wendy; Opie tells Jax everyone likes her except Ima. Opie tells Jax the first night you brought Wendy home she got to know Kelly; Jax exclaims oh shit! Opie tells him don’t worry me and Don heard the whole thing the 3 of you were up all night doing some kinky stuff I guess she’s cool with all of that and talking Wendy told Kelly on party nights and if one of you decide you want her the relationship will be fine you picked a great honest sexy woman that’s been her with you the whole time she really does love you for you not the cut you wear or for protection. Jax gets out of bed to go to the restroom unsteady on his feet Jax falls before Opie can catch him; Jax hits his head making flashes of memory come back Opie gets Dr. John letting him know Jax is awake hitting his head. Jax tells Dr. John he didn’t remember some stuff but hitting his head he is having flashbacks Dr. John takes him for MRI seeing no damage he tells Jax you will get all your memory back. Opie tells Jax I could have hit you it might have hurt less Jax laughs, Jax tells Opie call Wendy tell her I need to see her plus I know the rest of the club will be telling Opie keep the rest away until I talk to Wendy.


	7. Jax and Wendy

Chapter 7 Jax and Wendy  
Wendy shows up seeing Jax is sleeping, Opie tells Wendy its ok Jax is just resting, Jax wakes up seeing tears in Wendy’s eyes, Jax tells her come here babe I started remembering some stuff like Op’s wedding and Meeting you, Wendy tells him don’t worry the only thing your missing is the night we came back to Charming, Jax tells her I heard from Op is was amazing with you and Kelly; Wendy blushes replying to Jax it was more than amazing I would say it was mouthwatering sizzling time Kelly’s amazing. Wendy tells Jax; I need tell you I was talking to you every day I told you everything well one of those things happens to be I’m pregnant, guessing it happened either at Op and Don’s wedding or the night we came home. Jax voices his concern about a baby this early in the relationship but Jax tells Wendy whatever happens me and you together will handle it, Jax tells her guess we need to make a list together getting me out of the hospital is first then buy a house the rest can wait a minute do you know what we are having Wendy tells Jax it’s too early to tell but Dr. Kathleen wants a ultra sound to check the babies heart Jax tells her ok. Dr. Kathy comes in setting up the ultrasound machine Wendy undoes her pants as Kathy moves the wand over her belly when Jax and Wendy hear the baby’s heartbeat they both have tears in their eyes, Kathy prints off a few pictures for the couple leaving the room, Wendy tells Jax our baby doctor likes Happy telling Jax the only people who know are Happy, Opie and Don, letting Jax know we will give Gem a photo when you are ready. Jax tells her can you send the rest of the club in.


	8. Club

Chapter 8 Club  
Wendy goes out telling everyone Jax’s is awake but Jax wants Gem and JT first, they go with Wendy wondering what’s going on, Jax tells Gem and JT we have news looking at Wendy who gives them the ultra sound picture, Gem and John congratulate both, Gem is excited telling them can I do a baby shower Wendy laughs telling Gem in a few months right now we are 2 and a half months. Gem finds that amusing telling Jax that was fast, but I like Wendy now we are going to leave letting the rest of the club know to give you guys sometime to rest. Jax tells Wendy come here lay beside me get some sleep from what I was told from Op you only went to the club to change, grab food, head back here I want you to try to sleep you and my baby need it kissing her softly. Wendy finally falls asleep on his chest Dr John comes in telling Jax all the injuries he had, broken leg which has healed, metal stuck in your shoulder, and head trauma with bleeding on the brain your body healed with you being in a coma we almost lost you twice not sure if you would wake up I said we had to decide if you didn’t wake up what to do, Wendy expressed to me that wasn’t going to happen you would come back to her telling Jax you should be able to go home soon maybe 2 days if all looks good.


	9. Clay's Plan

Chapter 9 Clay’s Plan  
Clay calls Tara telling her Jax needs her after getting in an accident with Op, Tara tells him I was transferring to ST. Thomas today me and David are both in town just letting you know David is deputy chief here wanting to put you guys away. Clay tells her to meet him in the park he needs to discuss some things with her. Tara gets there telling Clay what you did you need, Clay tells her Jax has a woman in his life named Wendy picking her up at the club in Nevada I think she was a crow eater not sure though. Tara tells him I will get rid of her look at me I’m classy have a great figure and respectful she probably dresses like a slut and once Jax sees me he will dump her then I will dump him because I’m married to David he will lose it all Clay tells her that’s what he wanted I need Op to lose everything to, let David handle that.


	10. Jax and Tara

Chapter 10 Jax and Tara  
Wendy and Jax are talking when Tara walks in holding his file telling Wendy I’m his doctor now you need to leave Jax don’t need a crow eater like you, Jax likes classy and sexy sweet heart you are neither, Jax looks at Wendy telling Wendy to stay where she is. Jax asked Tara what she is doing here? Tara mentions ST. Thomas needed a Neonatal doctor, plus I decided to come back for you, Jax surprises Tara with his cruel words telling Tara you left me, yelling to me that you never loved me, was using me for sex and protection, cheated on me for years with David Hale of all people. Tara is shocked that he knows this, Tara asked how Jax knows this? Jax tells her to let Wendy explain it to you, Wendy tells Tara first you will stay away from Jax, second David Hale was cheating on me with you before he left me yelling the sex was good, but David wanted a lady in bed and out telling me about the girl he cheated on me with, telling me her name is Tara Knowles she lives in my hometown of Charming. Jax tells Tara to move on he did Tara yells, Wendy is a whore that’s what Clay said when he called me telling me you needed me. Jax and Wendy don’t understand why Clay would do that, Jax’s breathing starts getting bad Wendy tells Tara leave now, telling the nurse to page DR. John who rushes in pushing Tara out of the way John wants to know what happened after Jax’s breathing better Wendy tells him Tara upset him I don’t want her around Jax while he’s here. John tells Tara to leave if she bothers Jax or Wendy again he will make sure she loses her job before she even starts telling Wendy, I will get Kathleen to come make sure the baby is ok, hearing Tara screech I was supposed to have your baby not some whore, Jax sees Wendy get up telling John to move Wendy punches Tara busting her lip telling her I have been with two men David who is a piece of shit and Jax, looks like you’re the whore cheating on Jax with David who else have you screwed now leave.


	11. Chapter 11 Jail

Chapter 11 Jail  
Tara goes straight to her office calling David acting upset crying that Jax's old lady punched her telling David I want to press charges on her, David tells Tara, I will be right there. David shows up taking Tara's report he has to go to Jax's room to get a report from them walking in Jax's room shocked to see Wendy his ex-sleeping in Jax's arms telling Jax, I have to arrest Wendy for assaulting Tara; Jax wakes Wendy up telling her what's going on, Wendy tells him to call Lowen, David grabs Wendy roughly slamming her against the wall, Jax yells for David to stop, Wendy is pregnant David yells I don't care, Jax tells David that Wendy's bleeding yelling " what the hell is wrong with you" David grabs Wendy taking her to the station still bleeding, Jax calls Lowen telling her Wendy was bleeding she's pregnant I'm scared. Unser sees David bring Wendy in wanting to know what's happening David tells him Wendy punched Tara she's going to jail, if I can get Samcro one at a time starting with their women once their all-in jail this town will be better off. Lowen shows up at the station telling Unser and David to let her go, David tells Lowen; Wendy is going to jail Lowen tells David you forgot to read Wendy her rights, plus the D.A. heard how you treated Wendy when Jax told you Wendy was pregnant you still slammed her against the wall along with telling Wendy and Jax you didn't care if she was bleeding or could lose the baby, Unser tells David be lucky I don't fire you. I am putting you on leave pending a investigation. Lowen takes Wendy back to the hospital going to Jax's room Lowen says DR. Kathleen will be there to check you, walking in the room Wendy sees Tara trying to touch Jax; Gemma walks in behind them yelling at Tara to get away from Jax.


	12. Chapter 12 Tara

Chapter 12 Tara  
DR. Kathleen comes in to check Wendy with the ultra sound machine telling Tara to leave, I will write you up Tara yells at Kathleen you can't do anything, Kathy tells Tara I don't have time to discuss your job Wendy needs checked because of your asshole husband, Kathleen check's Wendy showing Jax and her the babies are fine, the couple is shocked Gem laughs. Kathleen looks at Tara telling her I'm your superior I can and will write you up, Kathleen tells Tara stay away from Jax and Wendy before they leave Gemma gives Jax something he tells her to stay. Jax gets on his knee asking Wendy to marry him of course Wendy say yes, I love you so much. Tara starts crying telling Jax and Wendy; Clay is behind your accident wanting me to get between you and Wendy plus Clays going after John, Tig, and Op telling them Clay doesn't know this, but I will bring him down, Jax says why Tara tells Jax get John, Tig and Op here, Wendy tells Jax make sure Donna and Happy come to. The guys show up Jax tells them Tara has something to tell you guys, Tara tells them Clay is trying to hurt John, Tig, Op and Jax he was the cause of the accident, I know the club don't like me, but Clay told me everything, I hate Clay he let Kevin beat and rape me and my mom for 16 years knowing I was his daughter, I will bring him down. David is trying to bring Samcro down, he met a A.T.F. agent while in Chicago he don't realize I know but David is in a relationship with him. After I get Clay handled I'm leaving again, I'm sorry Wendy you seem to make Jax happy, David is a prick who likes to hit women and show he's bigger than them. Jax wants to know why all this with Wendy; Tara tells him incase Clay or David was around Wendy surprises Jax telling Tara going through abuse from your husband after dealing with Kevin you have my forgiveness. Jax mentions David how do we stop him, Tara tells him give Clay to David for going behind the clubs back. I am still writing more but my word screws up on this story


End file.
